The Final Decision
by TTY7
Summary: After a confession of feelings between a half demon and a young girl a certain someone comes to stand in their way once again. What will happen and what will the final decisions be? (UP FOR ADOPTION AFTER I GO BACK AND REVISE IT)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wasn't going to post this story until March or April, but I changed my mind and decided to write it now. I wanted to compensate for the readers of my other two stories "A Date With Destiny" and "Surviving Through Changes". This is the first chapter of a short Inuyasha story that I thought up a while back but never really started until now. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

_The Final Decision_

Chapter 1

Kagome Higorashi was a normal 9th grade student. She had a normal life and normal friends. She had a semi-normal family who sometimes got on her nerves, but then again all families have a tendency to get on your nerves.

She was happy as she was, until the day she fell into the bone eater's well.

Since the day she discovered the portal to the feudal era, her life had never been the same. She had met and fallen in love with the half demon, Inuyasha, and had made new friends like Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

There was also Koga, the wolf demon that was in love with her and his two sidekicks, Hakkaku and Ginta, that were always behind him. Koga and Inuyasha fought a lot, but hopefully someday they would both swallow their pride and become friends.

She had met and had conflicts with Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru and his companions Jaken and Rin, but deep down she believed that Sesshomaru was a decent guy when he wanted to be, even though he was a demon.

Then there was the notorious Naraku. Just about everyone Kagome knew in the feudal era hated that guy, including herself.

But in this strange world, though Naraku was the biggest issue that she and her friends had, it was the Inuyasha's first love that caused real problems for Kagome.

_Kikyo…_

Fifty years ago, Kikyo and Inuyasha had been in love with each other, but after some interference from Nuraku, they both turned against each other, thinking that they had already betrayed one another.

Kikyo, thinking that Inuyasha had stolen the sacred jewel from her and the village pierced Inuyasha with a sacred arrow that caused him to sleep for well, fifty years and Kikyo died soon after she sealed him to the sacred tree, taking the sacred jewel with her to her grave.

"_That's where I come in."_

"Kagome, Kagome, come on and get your butt over here."

"Would it kill you to be patient for once Inuyasha," Kagome shouted emerging from her house, her yellow backpack strapped on her back and wearing her school uniform as always.

"Oh shut your trap, I've been patient for a whole seven days," Inuyasha sneered standing by the shrine where the well was.

"_I should have never taught him to count_," Kagome thought with irritation.

"Well are you coming or not," he asked somewhat calming down.

"I would've been out sooner, but you wanted me to make all this food," Kagome replied pointing to the heavy backpack that was weighing on her back. "It's not all that easy lugging it out here, you could at least…"

Before Kagome could finish Inuyasha had already walked over and had taken the backpack from off her back.

"There happy, now come on we've got to get back," Inuyasha commented in a rush. Kagome didn't get what his deal was today, he never offered to help carry her things or did anything that required a gentleman's behavior. No, Inuyasha wasn't that kind of guy most of the time. He only acted nice if he felt bad about something.

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

"Huh, why would you ask something like that," Inuyasha replied looking somewhat confused.

"You don't totally seem like yourself," Kagome said.

"Just shut up and get moving," he told her grabbing her hand and leading her into the well that led back to the feudal era of Japan.

* * *

After arriving in the feudal era, Kagome noticed that she and Inuyasha weren't greeted by their friends like normal. The only friendly face that greeted them this time was Kirara, Sango's friendly demon cat. It was at this point that Kagome knew something was up.

"Okay Inuyasha, what's going on here," she asked.

"Miroku and Sango took Shippo and went to a neighboring village a few miles from here," Inuyasha said.

"But then why is Kirara…"

Kagome would have finished her sentence, but Kirara had already transformed into her larger form and Inuyasha had gotten on. He extended his hand out to her but Kagome was so confused she didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha?"

"There's something I want to show you," Inuyasha cut in taking Kagome's hand in his and helped her onto Kirara's back.

"Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed somewhat irritated by all the secrecy. "Just tell me what you're up to."

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise you idiot," Inuyasha remarked as Kirara took off into the sky.

"Inuyasha!"

"Aaah, no don't say that word now we're in midair," Inuyasha shouted.

"Fine, but as soon as we land on the ground so help me Inuyasha," Kagome replied darkly.

Inuyasha said nothing more after that and Kagome felt herself becoming restless.

"_What could Inuyasha be up to, he would never go to lengths like this just to surprise me, and he's nicer than usual_," Kagome thought in wonder.

It was true that Inuyasha had changed somewhat from when they had first met, but he hadn't changed that much. He was still arrogant, and thoughtless half the time, but suddenly he was trying to surprise her.

"_Something must be wrong_," Kagome thought with sudden worry.

When they landed about an hour later, Kagome forgot all about the pain she was going to inflict on Inuyasha for calling her an idiot. Instead she allowed Inuyasha to lead her through the forest that they were in.

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me," Kagome asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just be patient Kagome," he said cheerfully.

"_Be patient, after all the times that he's made me rush through my days at home to come back to the feudal era and fight Naraku_," Kagome thought irritably. "_I'm usually the one telling you to be patient!_"

But aside from all that Kagome decided it would be best if she just let Inuyasha go on with his plan, whatever it may be. She just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

When they reached the edge of the forest Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

"Cover your eyes," Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome did what she was told, but she was still reluctant to all this.

"This better be good Inuyasha," Kagome murmured under her breath.

"Trust me," he said again while holding her shoulders. Kagome flinched a little at his touch, mostly because he never touched her like that, **ever.**

"Ready," he asked.

"I think so," Kagome replied bracing herself for the worst.

"Okay, open your eyes," Inuyasha said relinquishing his hold on her shoulders.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a beautiful field that was full of different kinds of flowers. Mostly lilies and roses, but to Kagome it was really nice.

"There's more," Inuyasha said taking her hand in his again and leading her to the edge of a nearby cliff. When they reached it Kagome saw that the cliff overlooked the ocean. On the left she saw that a waterfall ran into the ocean, she could also see the beach and a few houses on some of the other nearby cliffs.

"Inuyasha, this is so pretty," Kagome said as she looked on at the crystal blue water.

"When I was younger my mother used to bring me here all the time," Inuyasha said.

"She did," Kagome asked. "Wow, she must have really loved it here."

"She used to say that this was the place where she met my father," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh," Kagome said, unable to say much else.

"So are you ready," he asked.

"For what," Kagome replied looking into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"For our picnic," he said.

"_A picnic_," Kagome thought in horror. Now she knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha," she asked backing away from him.

"What are you talking about," he asked clearly bewildered.

"You're acting way too nice, you can't be Inuyasha," Kagome said, wishing she had her arrows with her.

"Kagome stop acting like an idiot," he said now annoyed, but apparently Kagome wasn't falling for it.

"It's too late to act like the real Inuyasha now you imposter," she said. "But I know how to find him."

"You are such a…wait are you gonna," Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"That's right," Kagome said.

Inuyasha backed away from the cliff as Kagome prepared to do her worst.

"He must be nearby or you wouldn't be acting so scared you fake Inuyasha."

"_This girl is a lunatic_," Inuyasha thought while freaking out.

Kagome took a deep breath and then, "**SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!"

Inuyasha lay on the ground in a semi deep hole.

"Oh my, Inuyasha it really is you," Kagome said worriedly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh please, you just wanted to say it."

"No I mean it, I'm sorry," she said kneeling next to him. Inuyasha hesitantly lifted his head to look into her eyes. She looked like she meant it.

"Fine, I'll forgive you, but only if you stop being crazy," Inuyasha said.

"Okay I will," Kagome replied. "Sit boy."

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"

"Starting now."

* * *

That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two has arrived. This chapter has a big surprise in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places of Inuyasha. I just own this story.

Chapter 2

Kagome was somewhat shell-shocked about all this. She just couldn't believe that Inuyasha was being so nice to her. She always knew that he could be nice, but not this nice and not all in one day.

No, today he was mostly pleasant. They hadn't even started fighting yet and the possibility of that happening was very low today. It just made no sense to Kagome, but she was trying to enjoy it as much as possible.

"This is really good Kagome," Inuyasha said biting into a rice ball.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome said with a small smile.

Inuyasha turned and caught Kagome staring at him. "What?"

"It's just…you've been so nice today," Kagome said. She turned and looked over towards the ocean. "And you showed me this awesome place. It must be really special to you."

"It is, you're the only person that I've ever brought here," Inuyasha replied.

"Really," Kagome asked.

"Yeah, even Kikyo doesn't know about this place," Inuyasha explained.

At the mention of Kikyo's name, Kagome's mood soured a bit, but she tried to shake off the feeling.

"Kagome, I brought you here because…," Inuyasha started but he didn't try to finish, he just couldn't.

"You brought me here because," Kagome asked.

"Because well, sometimes you remind me of my mother Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly.

"_I remind him of his mother_," Kagome thought.

"My mother had been the only one to shed tears for me, but then you came along and changed that," Inuyasha said. "She also worried about me a lot and she was always there for me, just as you've been there Kagome."

Kagome could feel herself blushing. What exactly was he trying to say to her.

"You must miss her," Kagome replied.

"I do, but it's easier to bear when you're with me," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company then Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"Kagome."

"Yes," Kagome murmured, inhaling Inuyasha's scent and closing her eyes.

"There's something I want to tell you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up.

"What is it," she asked after turning to look into his amber eyes.

"Well…Kagome," he said, his breathing was a tad bit shallow now and a blush was rising on his face.

"Yes," Kagome asked a little worried now. She wondered if he would tell her that he didn't want her around anymore. Maybe that was why he was being so nice, he was going to say goodbye.

"_That must be it_," Kagome thought, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Kagome, I love you," he said.

"What," Kagome whispered surprised. She thought that she must be hearing things. She had to be.

"I love you Kagome," he said again. Those words filled Kagome like helium gas, if she had been a balloon she would have floated up to space, never to be seen again.

"You're always on my mind, and when you're gone I can't stand it," he started. "I love it when you laugh and smile, and you're so kind and you don't expect anything from me."

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

"And you're so beautiful, I just love seeing you," he continued. "Would you, will you stay with me forever?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered again hugging him tightly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered returning the hug.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that," Kagome replied hugging him tighter. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"And I thank you for that Kagome, I don't deserve it," Inuyasha whispered into her hair as he stroked her back.

After the hug ended they looked at each other for a long moment. They slowly began to lean towards each other. Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation. She had only kissed Inuyasha once, but that had been when she had needed stop him from becoming a full-demon. Now she would be able to enjoy kissing him.

Or at least that had been what she thought.

Suddenly Inuyasha pushed away and he retreated backward. In the next second a sacred arrow flew towards them missing them both by only inches. The arrow tore through the field of flowers with horrible force.

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to see Kikyo standing a few yards away from them. A dark look was on Kikyo's face, her eyes screamed anger.

"Inuyasha," she shouted, "that girl really does mean more to you than I do."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha muttered.

"**If I can't have you no one can**," Kikyo shouted positioning her next arrow towards Kagome.

"KAGOME," Inuyasha shouted just as Kikyo shot her arrow straight for Kagome.

Kagome who was still shocked by Kikyo's prescience couldn't move, her brown eyes were locked with Kikyo's nearly black ones.

"**DIE**," Kikyo shouted.

Inuyasha was on the move. He ran straight for Kagome as the arrow moved into position. The arrow was set to pierce Kagome's beating heart.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter two. Yeah, it was probably a bit fluffy, Inuyasha was probably somewhat out of character, and their moment was ruined on top of that too. Kikyo is just totally wrong for ruining their moment!! Anyway until the next chapter this is goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not much I need to say except enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Just before the sacred arrow could pierce Kagome's heart, Inuyasha stepped in and saved her. However, in the process of saving Kagome, the arrow ended up piercing Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA," Kagome shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Inuyasha said, pulling out the arrow from his shoulder. He was bleeding now, but his wound wasn't life threatening.

"Again you protect her," Kikyo said, her tone seething anger. Inuyasha turned and faced her, but he soon looked away from her and called for Kirara.

Kirara, who had been asleep through all this, was startled awake. When the small demon cat saw Kikyo and her dark expression she immediately transformed into her larger form.

Kikyo positioned her arrow towards Kirara, but she realized that she should be trying to kill Kagome instead. She turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome again, but they had already taken advantage of Kikyo being distracted.

Kikyo hurriedly shot her arrow toward the two. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped into the air, landing only inches from Kirara.

"Let's go Kirara," Inuyasha shouted getting on and hoisting Kagome up behind him.

"Wait Inuyasha…," Kagome started.

"We can't wait, we have to get out before, aaah," Inuyasha shouted, another sacred arrow missing them all by inches.

"_Kikyo must really be upset_," Inuyasha thought. "_Otherwise she would have never missed that shot_."

"INUYASHA," Kikyo screamed as Kirara took off.

"Hurry Kirara," Inuyasha commanded. Kirara flew higher in the sky as Kikyo prepared for one final attack, but her raging emotions ruined her concentration and when she shot the arrow she didn't get even close to the trio.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered, her dark heart shattering into pieces once again.

She had felt exactly like this fifty years ago. The day she had thought Inuyasha betrayed her. The day she had died.

Kikyo had never been able to move on from that day. The sting of betrayal hit her all over again, only this time it wasn't Naraku that caused it.

It was Kagome.

"_Kagome_," Kikyo thought with disgust. If she could just get rid of Kagome then nothing would stand between her and Inuyasha. Kikyo longed to be in Inuyasha's arms again. To be loved by him again. Deep down she knew that Inuyasha could never forget about her.

"You said that you never stopped thinking about me," Kikyo muttered to herself realizing that those words were no longer true.

He had forgotten the feel of her lips against his, he had forgotten how real her feelings were.

And it was all because of a girl named Kagome.

In that moment, Kikyo decided that she would make him remember and she knew just how she would do it.

An evil smile crossed the priestess's face. In that same moment she felt the energy of something that was all too familiar for her. She turned to where Inuyasha and Kagome had been sitting. She saw the source of the mystical power inside the girl's backpack which had been left behind.

* * *

Back in Kaede's village

"Inuyasha," Kagome said trying to get Inuyasha's attention, but he was too busy apologizing over and over again to listen to her.

"I'm really sorry about this Kagome," he continued saying. "I put you in danger again."

Kagome was really starting to get tired of the apologies. She was trying to tell him something.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said again, trying to hide her irritation. She would prefer the more arrogant Inuyasha right about now and not the one that was sitting in front of her, apologizing non-stop.

They had just landed in Kaede's village and Kagome hopped off the second they landed. She was pretty peeved that Kikyo ruined her moment, but what made her more upset was that Inuyasha was trying to make up for it when they both knew that Inuyasha would go after her.

"_Curse Kikyo_," Kagome thought with instant regret. She shouldn't be thinking that way, especially not when Kagome had to tell him that she had left something really important behind.

Kagome walked away toward the bone-eater's well, the thought of home sounding good right about now.

"Kagome wait," Inuyasha shouted catching up with her easily.

"Inuyasha, will you shut up for a second," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha instantly stopped.

"I've been trying to tell you something important for over an hour now Inuyasha, but you haven't stopped talking since we left," Kagome said sullenly.

"What is it," Inuyasha asked.

"I left my backpack back at the clearing," she said preparing herself. "The jewel shards were in it."

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

That sounded more like the Inuyasha she knew and loved.

"Yep, they're in the backpack," Kagome replied a hint of a smile in her voice.

"We have to go back and get them," Inuyasha shouted.

"Kikyo probably already took them," Kagome told him barely turning to face him, her sudden happy mood now gone.

"How could you do something so stupid as to leave the jewel shards in that yellow bag of yours," Inuyasha shouted irritably.

"Well it's not like I had time to get it," Kagome shouted now fully facing him. "I tried to tell you while we were still there, but you wouldn't listen!"

"We can still get them," Inuyasha replied.

"Please you just want to go after Kikyo again," Kagome muttered mostly to herself, but Inuyasha heard her.

"This isn't about Kikyo," Inuyasha tried to say, but Kagome cut in mid sentence.

"It's always been about Kikyo, Inuyasha," Kagome said barely able to look at him. "I'm going home."

"Kagome, please this is not the time…"

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha," Kagome shouted. "Oh and one more thing…"

"Kagome no," Inuyasha screamed.

"That's right, **sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit**," Kagome commanded and Inuyasha went further into the ground getting dirt all over his kimono.

Satisfied, Kagome hopped into the well while Inuyasha laid on the ground utterly defeated.

"_Why…me_," Inuyasha thought with a low grunt.

A few minutes later Miroku, Sango, and Shippo having returned from the neighboring village found Inuyasha on the ground near the well.

"I guess things didn't go as planned with Kagome, huh Inuyasha," Miroku guessed.

"Nope," Inuyasha muttered.

"I'm guessing by the depth of this hole, that Kikyo showed up right," Sango added.

"Yep," Inuyasha said barely lifting his head.

"You're a two-timing dog Inuyasha," Shippo finished shaking his head and sighing.

"What was that you little twerp," Inuyasha shouted suddenly standing over Shippo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Shippo screamed running away.

"Get back here Shippo," Inuyasha shouted going after him.

Once they were gone Miroku and Sango looked over at the well.

"I guess Kagome went home again," Sango said.

"She'll be back in a few days," Miroku said with a sigh.

"Yeah you're probably…"

A smack could be heard for miles.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself," Sango shouted.

"I couldn't help myself Sango," Miroku explained.

"Your lucky that I love you so much," Sango said as she walked away.

"I love you too," Miroku said following close behind.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I think I got everyone in character this time. Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy chapter four everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

Kikyo wandered aimlessly through the countryside, hoping that she would find a trace of Naraku.

The day before she had taken the three jewel shards from Kagome's backpack and had set off to find Naraku, but he had hidden himself again making it nearly impossible for Kikyo to sense him.

So far she hadn't had any luck in finding the treacherous demon that had caused her death all those years ago and she was growing impatient.

Suddenly she caught sight of Kagura, one of the demons created by Naraku. She was with the younger demon Kana, who always wore a blank expression and carried a mirror around.

The second Kikyo approached Kagura turned and attacked with her "dance of blades" attack. Kikyo merely stepped aside to avoid the attack. She had no time for a meaningless battle.

"Take me to Naraku," Kikyo commanded after Kagura's attack failed.

"What," Kagura asked.

"You heard me, I want to see Naraku," Kikyo replied.

"Do you honestly think that I would take you to him," Kagura asked.

"I know that you want freedom from him," Kikyo told her. She sensed that Naraku's poisonous insects were nearby, she could hear them buzzing.

Kikyo abruptly shot one of her sacred arrows at the tree behind her killing all the insects that had been it. The ones that had survived tried to get away, but she soon killed them as well.

"_Now that Naraku's spies are gone, I can execute my plan_," Kikyo thought.

"What are you planning Kikyo," Kagura asked, suspicious of the priestess.

"I need Naraku's help to destroy Kagome," Kikyo began. "In exchange for his help I will give him the three jewel shards that I took from her.

"And then what," Kagura asked.

"If all goes according to plan the jewel of four souls will be put back together," Kikyo replied.

"And how will this help us," Kana asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I want you two to take the two jewel shards from the wolf demon Koga," Kikyo told them a small smile threatening to appear on her face. "While you two do that, I'll be searching for Naraku's heart."

"You won't find it without these crystals," Kagura said, taking out one of her three crystals and handing it to Kikyo.

Kikyo examined the crystal, already knowing what it was used for. She handed it back to Kagura. "I won't need this, I can already sense that Naraku's heart is nearby.

"What, where is it," Kagura asked.

"I do not know the exact location, but it is near here that much I'm sure of," Kikyo replied, "but before I can destroy Naraku I must gain his trust."

"And how will this help you destroy the girl Kagome," Kana asked, nonchalant about the whole situation.

"The boy Kohaku, has a jewel shard embedded in his back," Kikyo said. "I shall kill him and give the jewel shard to Naraku. After that I'll convince him to let me use Kohaku's death as a trap to lure Inuyasha and the others to him."

"I see, you're going to use Kohaku as bait so you can get an opportunity to kill Kagome," Kagura said.

"I don't want just for Kagome to die though," Kikyo continued. "I want them all to die, except for Inuyasha."

Kagura and Kana said nothing and Kikyo went on. "I want Inuyasha to live and see the end of all human life. The second I kill Naraku, I will take the sacred jewel and I will make my wish, for all the souls of the living and the dead to make me immortal, except Inuyasha's, and both of yours if you agree to help me."

"And if we don't," Kagura asked.

"I can make this plan work with or without your help," Kikyo remarked. "I just thought that you would want your freedom from Naraku and to live in a world free of humans and most demons."

"I'll agree to your plan, but only if you promise that you'll also spare Sesshomaru," Kagura said.

"You want me to spare Inuyasha's older brother," Kikyo asked. "Why?"

"It's none of you business," Kagura said forcefully.

"Fine, as long as I get my wish you shall have yours," Kikyo replied. "Now, take me to Naraku."

* * *

Meanwhile at Kagome's house

Kagome sat at her desk in her room and was trying to get some homework done, but she could hardly concentrate.

"_Stupid Inuyasha, I should have never fallen in love with him_," Kagome thought with sadness.

It had only been one day, but to Kagome it felt like years since she had last seen him. No matter how much she had tried she just couldn't forget him.

"_If only Kikyo weren't around_," Kagome thought sullenly, but again she shook away the thought.

"It's not Kikyo's fault," Kagome said out loud, trying to convince herself that Kikyo wasn't what caused problems between her and Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and laid her head down on the desk. "_He's probably looking for her right now_," she thought with another sigh.

Kagome knew that she could never replace Kikyo in Inuyasha's heart. She meant something to him and Kagome knew that. It may have been fifty years, but Inuyasha had been asleep that whole time. To him the memory is still fresh even though it's almost been two years since she broke the spell on him.

"He'll always love her," Kagome whispered picking her head up from her desk. She had to get back to work. She had an exam the next day and she had to study.

Of course math was never her best subject.

"Focus Kagome," Kagome told herself picking up her pencil and getting ready to work out the equations that laid before her.

She looked at the first one that read…

8( 2x+6) = 38

"I give up," Kagome said in defeat. She had actually been in school when her teacher went over this, but she didn't remember.

She got up from her desk and went downstairs to get a chocolate bar, hoping that the sugar would help her sour mood.

"Hey sis," Sota said when Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Sota," Kagome replied going into the snack drawer.

Sota had tried to say more to her, but he figured that Kagome would find out about it soon enough.

Kagome opened the snack drawer and found nothing.

"Sota, what happened to all the chocolate bars," she asked.

"Well Inuyasha came over earlier to talk to you, but I told him that you were still upset and needed some time by yourself, he was hungry and I gave him a chocolate bar," Sota said.

"Really, and what happened to the rest of them," Kagome asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well after Inuyasha ate the first one he couldn't get enough so he took the rest of them and went to the back yard. I tried to stop him, but it was useless."

"Where is he now?" Kagome asked, but she also wondered what he was doing here. Shouldn't he be looking for Kikyo?

"He went outside, I think he's sitting under the sacred tree," Sota said taking a bit of a…chocolate bar.

"Sota, I thought you said Inuyasha took all of the chocolate bars," Kagome said narrowing her eyes at him.

"He left one or two," Sota replied leaning back in his chair.

Kagome ignored him and went outside, sure enough Inuyasha was sitting at the sacred tree. He wasn't eating chocolate bars, but there was chocolate all over his mouth.

"_It's going to take forever to get all that chocolate off his lips, unless…_," Kagome didn't complete the thought, a blush rising on her face.

"_Get your mind out of the gutter_," Kagome told herself, she made her way towards Inuyasha. His eyes were closed, he looked like he was sleeping, but Kagome knew better.

"Inuyasha," she said when she was a few feet away.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Yo," was all he could manage.

"What are you doing here?" she asked gently, a little afraid of what his answer would be.

"What do you think, I came to take you back Kagome," Inuyasha replied a little harshly.

"You came to get me?" Kagome asked a little shocked.

"You really are an airhead you know that," Inuyasha said while standing up.

"I…well…I thought you would…," Kagome trailed off, she just couldn't say the words.

"You thought I would go after Kikyo," Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded knowing that it was the only response she could give him.

"Kagome, I meant what I said yesterday," Inuyasha said more gently. He slowly walked toward Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said taking a step forward, but she stopped and turned away. She couldn't look at him when he stared at her like that.

"It's true that I still love Kikyo, a part of me always will, but she's not the same person she was fifty years ago, she's not alive," Inuyasha said turning Kagome's face toward his.

"Please Inuyasha," Kagome begged, looking into his eyes once more.

"I want to be happy Kagome," Inuyasha told her. "I can only be happy if I'm with you."

Kagome didn't know what to say, he was so earnest, and the look in his eyes was so genuine.

She busted out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny, this is serious Kagome," Inuyasha yelled as she giggled, dropping his hand from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, it's just you've got chocolate all over your face and you were just so serious," Kagome laughed. She nearly doubled over as she cackled.

"Kagome, this isn't funny," Inuyasha said, making a silent vow to never eat chocolate again.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. In the next moment she was kissing him. She could taste the chocolate on his lips, and though she had never eaten chocolate quite like this before, she was enjoying it. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Enjoying the feel of Kagome's lips against his and in that moment he was truly happy. Just to have Kagome in his arms was enough. It was all he needed.

When the kiss ended the stayed in each others arms for a moment, just enjoying each others warmth.

"We should head back Inuyasha," Kagome said leading the way to the well, forgetting all about her math exam and her family. She normally told them goodbye before she just left.

Of course she didn't need to explain, mostly because Sota had been watching from the kitchen window the whole time.

"_Hehehe, just wait until I tell mom and gramps about this_," Sota thought with a laugh.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 is complete. Kagome and Inuyasha are in love and all seems well. But Kikyo has a plan, and she's seeking immortality. Something bad is going to go down in the feudal era. Will Inuyasha and Kagome be able to stop Kikyo's plan? You'll have to wait until chapter five to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

After returning to the feudal era a few days earlier. Inuyasha and Kagome were a happy couple. They were about to set off with Shippo, Miroku, and Sango so that they could search for Naraku. They had been about to leave when Koga arrived.

When he, Hakkaku, and Ginta arrived outside Kaede's hut, Kagome realized immediately that Koga was badly injured and she rushed to him.

"Koga what happened to your legs," Kagome asked, already knowing part of what had happened. Someone had taken the jewel shards out of Koga's legs.

"Kagura and her little sidekick attacked me out of nowhere and stole the jewel shards out of my legs," Koga said as Hakkaku and Ginta helped him into Kaede's hut. The others followed close behind.

"We tried to stop them, but it all happened so fast, we didn't even see them coming," Hakkaku said.

"She caught us off guard," Koga remarked bitterly.

"At least you're alright," Kagome said tending to Koga's wounds once he was comfortably seated.

"Thank you Kagome, I appreciate your concern," Koga replied taking a hold of Kagome's hands.

In the next second Inuyasha slammed his fist onto Koga's head. "Get your hands off my girl!!"

Kagome blushed at his words. She still couldn't believe that they were an actual couple now.

Apparently Koga couldn't wrap his head around it either.

"What did you say," Koga asked a little bit frazzled, but he tried not to let it show.

"You heard me wolf," Inuyasha snarled. "Keep your hands off her!!"

Koga could barely stomach the thought of Kagome being with the dog. He decided not to think about it. Instead he focused on more important issues.

"Listen mutt," Koga shouted. "Kagura took my jewel shards, which means that Naraku has got his hands on them now."

No one knew what to say at that point. That meant that there were only four shards left. The one in Kohaku's back, and the three jewel shards that Kikyo had stolen from Kagome.

"This is bad guys," Kagome said worriedly." "If Naraku really sent Kagura and Kana to attack Koga and steal his jewel shards.." She trailed off knowing that she couldn't say the words, but everyone knew what she had been about to say.

"We have to stop Naraku now," Sango said immediately. "Before he kills Kohaku."

Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder. "She's right we have to stop Naraku before he executes his plan. If he wants all the jewel shards he'll go after Kohaku and Kikyo, and neither one of them can defeat Naraku on their own."

"Ugh, Naraku," Inuyasha muttered.

"We have to go after them before Naraku gets to them," Shippo stated, speaking up.

"Shippo's right, Kagome, you and I should try and find Kohaku," Inuyasha said, to everyone's surprise. They had been certain that he would have wanted to go after Kikyo.

"Miroku and Sango, you two should go after Kikyo," Inuyasha continued.

"Wait a second Inuyasha, shouldn't I go after Kohaku," Sango asked.

"Your emotions would get in the way if you had to fight him," Inuyasha replied. "Don't worry we'll save him."

Sango nodded, somewhat reassured by Inuyasha's words.

"Hey what about me," Shippo demanded.

"You usually come with me and Kagome," Inuyasha explained. "I just assumed that it would be the same this time too."

"Whatever," Shippo muttered, not in the mood to explain himself.

"You three should stay here and recover," Kagome added after she finished bandaging Koga. "Kaede will take good care of you."

"Wait a minute, I'm not letting you go anywhere alone with that mutt," Koga shouted.

"Shippo will be with me," Kagome said reaching over to pick up Shippo.

"That little fox can't protect you from that mutt," Koga muttered unconvinced.

"I don't need any protection from Inuyasha," Kagome said standing up. "We should go, we don't have any time to waste."

Inuyasha nodded and walked out with Kagome, who was still holding Shippo in her arms.

Miroku and Sango followed and the three wolf demons were left alone in Kaede's hut.

"That rotten mutt," Koga said as soon as they were all gone.

"Pay up Hakkaku, I win," Ginta said suddenly.

Hakkaku growled but he pulled out the little money he had and gave it to Ginta.

"Wait a second, did you bet on who would win Kagome's heart," Koga asked angrily.

"Of course not," Ginta lied with a sly smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"So Kikyo, your willingly giving me three jewel shards," an notoriously evil demon asked.

"I am, in return I want you to help me destroy Kagome," Kikyo told him.

"Do you also wish for me to spare your life," the demon asked.

"You already tried killing me, it didn't work," Kikyo said.

"Only because that girl Kagome saved you and yet you want her destroyed," the demon said turning to face the priestess.

"Yes, I want her out of the picture," Kikyo replied.

"Fine, I will help you, but first I would like you to do something for me," the demon asked looking at Kikyo straight in the eyes.

"Your wish is my command," Kikyo said staring into the demon's eyes as well. She already knew what he would ask of her.

"Kill the boy Kohaku and take the jewel shard from his back," the demon said after a moment.

"As you wish Naraku." Kikyo then turned away and left the room. She had business to attend to. Her own plan was in motion.

Naraku smiled, "Soon this world will be mine."

* * *

A/N: Naraku taking over the world? (Not gonna happen.) So the stage has been set for Kikyo's master plan and Kohaku is in immediate danger. Will our heroes be able to save him before Kikyo kills him. We'll see what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey people. In this chapter Kikyo will set off to kill Kohaku. Will Inuyasha and the others be able to stop her and foil her plans? Will they even find out about her plan? We'll soon see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6

It was a bright and sunny day, but Kohaku wasn't in the brightest of moods. Truth be told he hadn't been in a good mood since he regained his memories.

He had come to terms with what he had done to his father and the other demon exterminators, but he was still upset about what he'd done to his sister Sango. He couldn't stand the fact that he was still being used to hurt her. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it on his own, but he hated being trapped without a way out.

He came to a small stream and decided that he should wash his face off. He had killed a couple of demons that morning and he still had dried demon blood on his face. So he kneeled down and started splashing his face with the cool water. It was refreshing to him, but he rushed through it. The water was clear enough to where he could see his reflection and he didn't want to see it, knowing he wouldn't recognize the person he had become. It was better for him to avoid things that would make him think about the terrible things he did almost everyday.

He splashed his face a few more times and then stood. He soon heard a rustling in the bushes behind him, but he didn't pay any attention to it. His thoughts had taken a dark turn and he was trying to push the images of him killing his father away. In truth he hadn't completely come to terms with what he'd done as much as he thought he had.

Kohaku was terribly distracted by this and he didn't notice that someone was aiming an arrow towards the jewel shard in his back.

He also didn't realize that someone _else _was watching him.

* * *

Rin stood behind a tree by the stream. She was watching her friend Kohaku. She could see that he was troubled and she wanted to see if she could help, but that was when the arrow shot from the bushes.

Luckily, Kohaku had moved far away enough not to get shot in the back with it. However, Kohaku was injured. The arrow had pierced his left arm. He hurriedly pulled it out and grabbed his own weapon.

"Show yourself," he shouted glaring at the bushes.

A woman stood, it was Kikyo.

Rin recognized the woman from when Lord Sesshomaru had spoken with her that one time and from the time that the preistess had saved her from Suicotsu, who had been part of the band of seven.

"Who are you?" Kohaku asked. Rin turned her attention to the scene.

"I am Kikyo," was all she said before she attacked Kohaku again.

This time Kohaku was ready, he attacked her with his weapon. He was too slow though. Kikyo's powers had grown because of her hatred of Kagome. She was able to avoid his attack easily.

In her robe, Kikyo held a knife and was prepared to plunge it through Kohaku's heart.

Poor Rin watched in terror as Kikyo injured her friend. She didn't understand why the woman was trying to kill Kohaku.

"What do you want from me," Kohaku asked sinking to the ground after managing to get away from Kikyo's attack partially unscathed. The woman had slashed his right arm. Kikyo had gotten hurt too, her own arm being cut by Kohaku's weapon, but she wasn't in any kind of pain whatsoever.

"I want the jewel shard in your back," Kikyo told the boy calmly.

The fear was evident in Kohaku's eyes. He knew that it was only because of the jewel shard that he lived. Rin knew that too and she grew even more terrified she watched blood trickle down Kohaku's arms.

"_Kohaku_," she thought in despair.

Meanwhile, Kohaku was looking for a way to escape. He didn't want to die here, not like this.

"Prepare to die," Kikyo said without a trace of emotion.

"_Kohaku no_," Rin screamed in her mind unable to say a word as Kikyo prepared for her final attack. Kohaku tried to attack Kikyo once more, but it didn't work.

The young boy even tried to run away, but it was useless for him to try. Kikyo merely laughed at his sad attempt of survival, she even let him run for a few seconds before she finally positioned her arrow toward the spot on his back.

"This is the end for you," Kikyo whispered releasing her arrow. Kohaku didn't see the arrow coming. All of his thoughts had been to get to his sister just before the arrow hit the mark.

The arrow tore through his body. He soon had a gaping hole in his chest and the jewel shard lay on the ground in front of him.

"_Sango_," he whispered just before he fell into the tall blades of grass.

"_No_," Rin gasped quietly slowly sinking to the ground as she looked on at Kohaku, who lay in a pool of blood.

He was dead.

* * *

In that exact moment.

"No," Sango gasped. She and Miroku had been riding on Kirara, looking for signs of Kikyo.

"Sango what's wrong," Miroku asked. Sango's sudden outburst had worried him considerably.

"It's Kohaku, something,…something terrible has happened," Sango said as she stared wide eyed at the land below them. In that moment she had wanted to jump off of Kirara and fall to her death. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she knew that Kohaku was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile

Inuyasha, while carrying Kagome and Shippo, ran through the forest hastily. He and Kagome were searching for Kohaku, but the scent of Kikyo came to him. He had wanted to go after it, but he shook the thought away. He had Kagome now, he didn't need Kikyo.

So he continued running while ignoring Kikyo's scent until he smelled blood.

Kohaku's blood.

A terrible thought crossed his mind as he abruptly changed direction. He desperately hoped that what he thought had happened didn't.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong did you catch on to Kohaku's scent," Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but I also smell blood," Inuyasha replied not telling her that he had also caught on to Kikyo's scent.

"Do you think Naraku already killed Kohaku," Kagome asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry," Inuyasha told her picking up the pace.

"_Something is wrong_," he thought, "_something is _**really** _wrong_."

* * *

A/N: Wuhahahahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I killed Kohaku off. Hope you won't be too upset about it. I had to kill him so that I could build up the drama.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Kohaku has died. The jewel shard being taken from him by Kikyo. Let the drama unfold. (Again, really sorry for not updating sooner.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 7

Sango and Miroku rode across the sky on Kirara's back. They had been searching for Kikyo, but now their course of action had changed. Their new objective was to find Kohaku.

"_Kohaku, please be alright_," Sango thought worriedly. She desperately needed for Kohaku to still be alive, for the horrible feeling in her chest to go away. She had to find him now.

Miroku was also worried. He feared that if Kohaku had died like Sango thought then his love wouldn't be able to stand it. He worried that Sango would try and kill herself.

Both were silent as the flew above the trees, both of their eyes searching for the young demon-slayer.

"Sango," Miroku said after a long moment of silence. "If Kohaku is…"

"Don't say it," Sango cut in hastily. "He has to be alive, he just has to be."

Miroku didn't say another word until he spotted the young boy that they were searching for.

"Sango look, down there," he exclaimed, pointing towards the ground.

"It's Kohaku," Sango shouted happily as Kirara flew downwards to the boy but as they got closer Sango's happiness diminished considerably. Kohaku was laying on the ground and he looked like he was unconscious.

Once on the ground Sango ran to him. Kohaku laid face down on the tall grass and Sango could easily see the hole in his back. Slowly, just as Miroku arrived, she turned Kohaku over so that his face was looking towards the sky. Blood covered his chest as it flowed freely out of him. His face was pale, his open eyes staring straight at Sango even though they were glazed over. There wasn't a hint of life left in his body and she knew it.

"Kohaku," she whispered as the hot tears streamed down her face. She buried her head onto his still bleeding chest and sobbed. Miroku stood above her with Kirara behind him. He was unable to say anything so he simply sat down next to her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Sango continued to sob uncontrollably. She felt like a piece of her own heart had been ripped out of her chest. She couldn't begin to breathe and her only thought was that she wanted to die too.

"NO," she wailed as she cried.

"Sango," Miroku whispered soothingly. Sango lifted her head from her brothers chest. Her forehead and face were partially covered with his blood. She was still sobbing uncontrollably but she soon calmed herself down enough to close her brothers eyes though she knew that the lifeless look in them would haunt her forever.

"Sango, I'm sorry," Miroku said pulling her into a hug. She didn't resist him and instead hugged him back while listening to his heart beat.

She wished that when she had been crying into Kohaku's chest moments ago that his heart had been beating.

But it hadn't.

Kohaku was dead.

"Miroku, he's…dead," Sango told him, her voice breaking as more tears fell from her eyes. Miroku ended the hug and gently wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"We'll make Naraku pay for what he has done," Miroku murmured while hugging her again. "I swear that this time…this time we'll rid the world of that cursed demon."

Sango nodded, but in her mind she didn't have a reason to fight anymore. She didn't have a reason to live anymore.

"_As soon as I'm alone_," she thought just before Miroku interrupted them.

"Don't forget that you have a reason to fight Sango," Miroku told her. It was almost as if he had read her mind. "Don't forget that you have a reason to live."

"And what's that," Sango whispered. "My reason for living."

"If for nothing else, you have to live for me," Miroku explained, holding her tighter as he did. "I don't want you to die. I want you to live and I want you to find happiness with me. Have you forgotten that I love you?"

Sango hadn't forgotten, but without Kohaku, it all seemed futile. To live on without her brother, who had been her closest and best friend. She had loved him so much.

"I beg of you Sango, if you love me at all, help me fight Naraku and make him pay for Kohaku's death," Miroku said.

She did love Miroku and he indeed sounded desperate. She decided that she would live on for him.

"Alright Miroku, I'll help you," she said after a long moment.

Miroku was relived by her words, but now there remained the inevitable challenge that was upon them. Naraku was more powerful than ever now. It would take a miracle to stop him.

Inuyasha continued to follow the scent of Kohaku's blood until he found Sango and Miroku kneeling by his body.

"Oh no," Kagome muttered just as Inuyasha stopped. "Is Kohaku…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "He's dead."

"Poor Sango, she must feel awful," Shippo said hopping off of Kagome's shoulder and onto the ground.

"Sango, Miroku," Kagome shouted as she got off of Inuyasha. She hastily ran over to them and gasped in horror when she saw all the blood. It was also at that point that she noticed that she didn't sense the sacred jewel shard in his back anymore.

"Kagome, I'm glad to see you," Sango said wearily getting up from where she had been sitting. Kagome noticed that Kohaku's blood covered Sango's face.

"Sango, I'm really sorry," Kagome replied sadly. "If only we had gotten here sooner."

"It's okay Kagome, don't worry, we'll make Naraku pay for this," Sango stated angrily.

"Yes, but Naraku wasn't the one that killed him," a voice called out.

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice, except for Inuyasha who already knew who it was.

Sesshomaru appeared before him with Rin and Jaken standing behind him. Rin's face was streaked with tears.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome exclaimed. "Did you…"

"No, Rin witnessed the murder of Kohaku and she asked me to come and revive him with the Tensaiga," Sesshomaru explained. "The person that killed Kohaku was the dead priestess Kikyo."

Everyone gasped, except Inuyasha.

"Of course you knew that, didn't you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru asked.

Every eye was on him now. Inuyasha's gaze had been locked on the ground, but he answered Sesshomaru's question.

"Yes, I knew the second we arrived, her scent is mixed in with the smell of Kohaku's blood."

"Inuyasha, why didn't you say something," Kagome exclaimed angrily.

"Were you trying to protect her," Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I just didn't want to believe that Kikyo would do something like this," Inuyasha stated simply. "She really has changed."

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, but she was cut off by Sango who was furious.

"How could you withhold information like that," Sango shouted. "Kohaku is dead because of her, and you were going to stand there and let us believe that it was Naraku!"

"That's not…," Inuyasha tried to say, but it was no use.

"Don't you dare try to defend what you did, you're just as guilty as Kikyo for my brother's death Inuyasha, none of this would have happened if not for you," Sango screamed.

Inuyasha said nothing further and Sesshomaru decided that now was a good time to revive the boy so that all the annoying drama would end.

He drew out his Tensaiga and hurriedly revived Kohaku.

It took Kohaku a minute or two to wake up, but when he did Sango hugged him tightly and started sobbing all over again.

"Sister Sango," he said, partially out of breath.

"Kohaku, your alive," Sango whispered as she cried.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said wiping away her own tears. Sesshomaru merely shrugged and turned away while Jaken went into a rant about how Sesshomaru didn't save Kohaku because Rin asked him too.

But everyone knew the truth. Sesshomaru cared about Rin, that's was why he was so protective of her.

The three of them soon took off after Rin ran over and hugged Kohaku goodbye. Poor Kohaku still hadn't registered the fact that he had been resurrected from the dead.

"Kohaku, is Kikyo the one that tried to kill you," Sango asked after hugging him for the twentieth time.

"You mean the priestess," he asked. "Yeah, she said her name was Kikyo. She tried to kill me."

So now it was confirmed and Sango knew exactly who to go after now.

As for Inuyasha and Kagome. Neither one of them said a word about anything. They decided not to speak about it.

However, Kagome felt somewhat resentful towards Inuyasha for trying to protect Kikyo and in the back of her mind she knew that Inuyasha had most likely caught on to Kikyo's scent before Kohaku's and decided to follow it.

"_I've been such a fool_," she thought sadly.

Inuyasha on the other hand felt nothing but pure anguish. He had a tough decision to make now. He didn't want to believe that Kikyo, the woman that he had once loved, had almost murdered Kohaku in cold blood. He didn't recognize her actions though he knew the reason behind them. Sango had been right, it had been because of him that she'd done all this. It was clear to him now that Kikyo was planning something.

And if Inuyasha's hunch was correct, the priestess that he had once loved was working for Naraku.

The thought of that was a hard thing to swallow and it left his heart cold. In that moment he made a decision.

And in that moment he took off, leaving his friends and Kagome behind.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think about that? Yes, I killed Kohaku only to revive him again. (Kohaku didn't deserve to die in the first place. I had to bring him back.)

However, Inuyasha has gone off on his own. He has made a decision about what he will do, but what did he decide? Find out in the next chapter. (Again, sorry for late update)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8 has arrived. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 8

Inuyasha ran through the forest quickly. In that moment only one thing was clear…he had to find Kikyo.

What he would do when he found her was another issue all in itself however, and in the end he was only left with confusion and despair.

"_Why did she do this_," he thought to himself as he ran past the tall trees. It was a stupid question, he knew good and well why she had done it and why she would work with Naraku.

To Inuyasha, it was obvious what her plan was and he didn't want Kagome or anyone else to get involved in it. This was his personal battle that he had to fight. It would be a fight that would put everything on the line and a fight that would make him decide between the two people he loved most.

First, there was Kagome. She had always meant something to him, but he had come to realize that he truly did love her. He wanted to be with her and yet the event that had brought them together was also the thing that could possibly tear them apart.

Inuyasha had already forgiven Kikyo for piercing the arrow through his chest that fateful day fifty years ago. He had decided long ago that it wasn't her fault, but Naraku's…the man that Kikyo was now fighting for.

Still…Inuyasha knew that Kikyo's real intention was to lure him and the others out so that Kikyo could kill them all. He also knew that she had a deep hatred for Kagome.

"_Kagome_."

He felt guilty about how he'd lied to Kagome and how he was leaving her now, but he had to do this. If he was ever to move on with his life, he had to do the one thing that he had never wanted to do.

He would have to kill Kikyo.

* * *

Two days later

In Kagome's time

Kagome P.O.V.

"Kagome. Earth to Kagome."

I finally noticed Hojo waving his hand in front of my face.

"Were you saying something Hojo," I asked.

"Kagome, I was explaining how to work out Binomials," Hojo chided. "You were supposed to be listening."

"_Right_," I thought as I gazed out the window as the same thoughts that had been plaguing me for the past two days.

Why did I let him go?

In my heart, the second Inuyasha left us I had wanted to go after him. But I guess the truth is that he'll always go after Kikyo. Why bother to keep denying the fact that he'll never be mine?

"Kagome, you're doing it again," Hojo chided.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"Is something wrong Kagome," he asked.

"No."

"Don't lie to me, I can tell that your upset," Hojo replied. "Kagome, you can tell me."

"_No I can't_," I thought. "_I don't want to confide in anyone. I just want to be left alone so I can drown in my own depression._"

"I see, you want to drown in your own depression," Hojo stated.

"How'd you guess," I asked, surprised that he'd nailed it.

"It's the feeling you get when you're in love and heartbroken," he replied. "I get that feeling all the time."

"Really," I wondered aloud. "Why?"

"I suppose it's because I'm a fool," Hojo replied with a laugh. "A fool who's in love with you."

That in itself was surprising. If I'd known two years ago that Hojo had always had a crush on me I would have probably fallen for him instead of the jerk who left me behind for another woman, again.

Then again, part of that is my own fault. I let Kikyo take Inuyasha away from me time and time again. I'm doing it now.

It's clear that I'm the one who's let Inuyasha do this to me. I gave him the power to hurt me through Kikyo without even realizing it.

So in the end, it's really not his fault that Kikyo keeps coming between us. It's mine.

No, I refuse to be like Hojo. Heartbroken and sad because the one I love has chosen another. It's time for action and it's time to make Inuyasha choose me. This time that boy will be mine.

And nothing Kikyo can do will change how I feel about it. She can't change the way I feel about Inuyasha.

I have to go back to the Feudal Era. Truth be told, I never should have left in the first place. The Feudal Era is my home. The place where I really belong.

"Hojo," I said as I stood.

"Yes."

"Thank you for helping me realize that I can never give up on the one I love," I told him.

"You're welcome," he replied with a small smile. "Now, get out of here and tell him how you feel." I nodded and took off, leaving the library and Hojo behind.

* * *

In Feudal Era

Kikyo P.O.V.

"I have returned Naraku."

"Kikyo, you came later than expected."

"I don't travel fast," I told him as I returned to a standing position. "Besides, I've brought what you desired."

I held up the last shard of the jewel, beckoning him to take it from me. My plan for the world nearly complete. He only needed to touch the jewel shard in my hand.

"At last, destruction will fall upon the world," Naraku said as he stepped toward me. The fool, he actually believed that I wanted to help him in his quest. It's quite sad really, I expected more of a challenge from the despicable Naraku. This is child's play now, his end is upon him and he doesn't even realize it.

His fingertips barely touched the jewel shard, but before he could pull back from the force of my sudden spiritual attack I took hold of the sacred jewel.

"You wench, I knew you would try and pull something like this at some point," Naraku snarled, but the time for him to fight back had already passed. I was now absorbing his demonic power through the sacred jewel.

"You can't do this," Naraku screeched as his power was ripped out of him. For me absorbing the negative energy was difficult, but I managed to still purify it. My power was growing, while his power was depleting.

"It's over for you Naraku," I said. "Just like you absorbed your reincarnations, I'm absorbing you, with the help of the sacred jewel."

"I'll break free," Naraku shouted. "You'll never be able to purify all of my negative energy."

"I won't need to," I replied as the last bit of him was absorbed into my body. Now I had more than enough power to control the sacred jewel so it would do as I wished. The time has now come for me to destroy everything.

It won't be long now, before Inuyasha belongs to me for all of eternity.

Meanwhile

_An ominous cloud began to cover the countryside as Kikyo's final plan began to reveal itself_. _It would not be much longer before the Feudal Era was destroyed._

_And once the past is destroyed…the future will follow._

Kagome P.O.V.

"Ugh, I'm back," I said to myself as I climbed out of the well. It was good to be back, but I wouldn't feel at ease until I found Inuyasha, wherever he may be now. I should have never let him go, especially since I have no way of tracking him down.

"Kagome!"

I turned to find Miroku heading toward me.

"Hi Miroku, where's Sango and the others," I asked as he reached me, but I soon realized that something had happened.

"Kagome, the village is under attack," Miroku explained.

"What, how?"

"No time to explain, we have to get back there right away," he said, taking off in the direction of the village. I followed, knowing somehow that Kikyo had everything to do with this.

Once we arrived I immediately cringed at what I saw. Bodies of the innocent villagers were now sprawled out everywhere.

"Miroku, what's happening," I asked.

"The souls of the people are being stolen," Miroku answered. "From what I could tell, it was Kikyo's soul collectors that were doing this."

"But how Miroku."

"I think Kikyo was only working for Naraku so that she could get the sacred jewel," Miroku replied. "Now that she has possession over it, she's taking the souls of the living and the dead to strengthen her powers."

"Why would she do that," I wondered aloud.

"I don't know, most likely it has everything to do with Inuyasha."

"Then we need to find him," I exclaimed.

"Well, that is surely easier said than done," Miroku stated. "For now we should help Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo defend the village from Kikyo's soul collectors."

"Right, but I need to go to Kaede's hut first," I told him. "I need to get my bow and arrows and check up on Koga and his friends."

"Alright, just be careful Kagome."

"I will, don't worry."

After parting ways, I hurried to Kaede's hut. I'm sure that Kaede wouldn't be there right now, and Koga would probably still be recovering from his wounds. I remember that he hadn't been in the best of shape when I had checked on him two days ago. In an attack like this he wouldn't be able to defend himself or his friends.

However, in the midst of those thoughts, I began to worry about Inuyasha again. I wondered if he'd stumbled into Kikyo's soul collectors, though knowing Kikyo, she wouldn't go after Inuyasha.

She'd go after me…

I entered the hut and noticed that Hakkaku, Ginta, and Koga were all out cold. Apparently, their souls had already been taken…

And now that same soul collector who had taken their souls was waiting for me.

It violently hissed the second I noticed it and then it the dragon-like creature attacked me. I dove to the ground before it could bite my head off and then I quickly grabbed my bow and arrows that I'd left here. In the next moment the soul collector came at me again, this time I didn't get away fast enough and it bit my arm.

"Ugh, get off me you pest," I screamed as I violently tried to get the demon to get his teeth out of my arm. It was useless, he wasn't budging at all. I moved my hand to its mouth to try to pry it off, but that only made it worse as my blood spilled to the floor.

"How, the heck am I going to fire arrows with this thing latched on to my arm," I yelled angrily to myself. "Get off!" I tried to pry it off once more, but the thing was stubborn and I decided to just let it stay on my arm if it wanted to. Besides, if it lets go then my blood will really spill out.

So after strapping the arrows to my back, I took my bow and ran out of Kaede's hut.

It would have been better to stay inside. Hundreds of soul collectors now surrounded me and the hut. One of them suddenly attacked, and I quickly shot him with an arrow even though it proved difficult to maneuver around the soul collector that was still attached to my arm like a parasite.

The others began to attack as well, and though I was able to get a good deal of them with my arrows, they turned out to be way too much for me to handle on my own. In the instant that I was distracted, another soul collector attached itself to my other arm. I was incapable of firing my arrows now and the rest of the soul collectors took advantage of the situation. One of them wrapped itself around my torso while another wrapped itself around my legs.

"Let me go," I shouted as the last soul collector wrapped it's tail around my neck. In the moments that followed, they began to lift me into the sky. No doubt I was being kidnapped yet again. Don't the bad guys ever get tired of using this one?

It was difficult to breathe because the main soul collector that was lifting me into the sky was the one who had its tail wrapped around my neck. The pain in my arms was getting worse and though I wanted to let go, I didn't lose my grip on the bow that was still in my left hand. If anything, I held onto it as though my life depended on it…well my life probably did depend on it.

In the end, I realized that there was a definite possibility that I would die tonight. However, I still had a shred of hope left. The hope that when these soul collectors brought me to Kikyo, I'd be able to fight her head on. However, my grip is starting to waver. The pain was getting the better of me.

"_Hang on Kagome_," I think as I desperately cling to the bow. "_Just hang on_."

It wasn't helping. My grip continued to waver until my hand grew numb and I couldn't tell if the bow was still in my hand or not. I glanced down at my hand, it was still there, but I was definitely losing my grip fast.

"_Maybe…Inuyasha will find it if I drop it_," I thought after a moment of fighting the numbness to keep a firm hold on the bow. "_At this point, I have no other choice but to have faith in his love for me_."

Slowly, I let go of the bow, and as it fell I passed out.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you guys probably noticed that this story went from being in third person to first person in like, two seconds flat. My original intention was to make the whole story in third person, but apparently I have a really hard time staying with one point of view for an entire story if it has multiple chapters. It's amazing that I got my brain to get seven chapters without changing the overall point of view. Anyway, despite this I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.

Note: Again, I'm really, really, sorry for the late update. I have a lot of stories going on at once. (I brought it on myself, but I can't help it if my imagination runs wild and I have to express it. Blame my evil imagination for it's evilness.)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much for putting up with me and my late updates. I promise to do better in the future.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to it's brilliant creator. Sadly, it's not me.

Chapter 9

Inuyasha P.O.V.

"Ouch, darn it!"

I glanced behind me to see who had hit me. Oh well, I have more important things to deal with than a punk…

"_Is that Kagome's bow_," I thought when I noticed the bow on the ground. I picked it up and sniffed it. "_It's definitely Kagome's._"

Had she thrown it at me. I backtracked a little to see if she was in the woods, but she wasn't there. Something wasn't right here, I could tell by the fact that Kagome's blood is mixed up with her scent.

"_Inuyasha_," a voice called. Was it Kagome? It sounded like her, but I can't see her anywhere.

"_Inuyasha…_"

Where is she? I took in my surroundings again as I searched for scent once more, but it was obvious that she wasn't on the ground or even in the trees.

"_Is Kikyo trying to trick me_," I wondered as I leaped to the tree tops and searched the skies as I leaped to different trees. As of now I couldn't see anything that would hint that Kagome was near.

It was nearly night now, the sun barely notable on the horizon as the moon began to rise. If Kagome was near by and in trouble I would need to find her soon. Tonight, of all nights, was the night of the full moon. It was the one time where my demonic powers faded and I became human.

I suddenly saw Kikyo's soul collectors with Kagome in tow. It suddenly clicked that Kikyo had been planning to use Kagome to lure me to her. I inwardly scowled at how underhanded Kikyo had become.

As I got closer I realized that my demonic powers were starting to fade.

"_Just a bit longer_," I thought, picking up speed while also trying to figure out a way to destroy the soul collectors without hurting Kagome.

In the end, I knew that I was going to have to take the risk in hurting Kagome in order to save her. There wasn't much time and if I hesitated Kikyo would have Kagome and I would lose everything.

"Here goes," I shouted loudly, now gaining the soul collector's attention.

"IRON REVOR SOUL STEALER!"

* * *

At the village

Sango P.O.V.

"Sango, it's the end for us," Miroku stated as he rubbed my behind. This earned him another smack in the face.

"Don't talk that way," I chided. "And keep your hands to yourself."

"You weren't saying that last night," Miroku said jokingly. I smacked him again.

"Stop being a pervert and focus," I shouted as I flung my Hirikotsu into the soul collectors.

"You're an idiot," I heard Shippo say to Miroku as the huge boomerang came back to me.

I turned toward Kohaku, who was handling his own mass of demons. "How are you doing Kohaku?"

"As good as I can be under the circumstances," Kohaku replied as I watched him and Kirara fight. "These things are everywhere."

"Where is Kagome?" Shippo asked while using his fox fire. "We could really use her help right now."

"Didn't she return Miroku?" I asked as he used his staff and sutras to take out the demons. His wind tunnel had disappeared thanks to Kikyo's plot.

He nodded. "She went to Kaede's hut to get her bow and arrows, but I believe she should have been back by now."

"You shouldn't have let her go alone," I told him as I attacked again. "She could be in serious trouble for all we know."

"I would hope not," Miroku stated as he continued to purify the soul collectors. "However, she wouldn't have let me go with her if I tried. She would have told me that I should be by your side at all times Sango."

I blushed slightly before turning my scowl into a smirk. "You only say that because you don't want to admit that you want to be by my side at all times."

"I have no trouble admitting my love for you Sango," Miroku replied as I caught the Hirikotsu. I smiled. For a treacherous and perverted monk he could be pretty romantic sometimes.

"Guys, this is no time to be flirting with each other," Shippo shouted from somewhere behind us. "We're in the middle of fighting."

"Oh, let them be Shippo," Kohaku replied as he and Kirara took out more of the demons. "You just keep killing your share of the demons."

"Thanks, Kohaku," I whispered as Miroku turned me around. We kissed quickly, but passionately and then went back to fighting as the demons attacked once again. Still, even a kiss couldn't remove the worry that weighed on my mind. Something just told me that Kagome was in some kind of trouble and without Inuyasha around no one would be able to help her.

"Don't worry Sango," Miroku said before destroying the last of his share of demons. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope you're right," I replied once I'd finished with my share. I turned to Shippo and Kohaku. They only had a few demons left so I told them to get out of the way before finishing the demons off with the Hirikotsu.

"Kohaku, Shippo, you two stay here and look after the villagers who's souls weren't taken," I told them.

"What about you sis?" Kohaku asked.

"Miroku and I are going to look for Kagome." I turned to Miroku before asking Kirara to transform. The expression on his face was supportive as always. He was always there, waiting for my commands. I smiled again as he and I got on Kirara's back. Once we took off I glanced back at him.

"Miroku, did I tell you that I loved you today," I asked.

"Until now no," Miroku answered. "But it doesn't matter because I know you love me Sango. You proved it when you didn't give up on life when you thought Kohaku was gone forever."

"I see." I couldn't really say anything else.

"Oh, and Sango."

I glanced back at him once more.

"I love you too."

I smiled and then focused back on the task at hand as we landed at Kaede's hut. Outside everything seemed normal, but inside you could clearly see Kagome's blood on the floor. If Koga's soul hadn't been drained I would have been angry at him for not protecting her.

"It appears that you were right Sango," Miroku stated. "Kagome really is in trouble."

"We have to go out and find her," I replied. "_Poor Kagome, I hope that wherever she is that she's safe and out of harms way._"

* * *

Kagome P.O.V.

I woke up feeling a little lightheaded, but knowing that Kikyo had been the one who'd captured me I quickly sat up anyway.

"_Where am I_," I wondered as I looked around.

"Hey, you're finally awake."

"_Is that…_" I turned to find Inuyasha in his human form, watching me curiously.

"Inuyasha?" I asked, not completely sure if he was really here.

"You act like you've never seen me in my human form before," Inuyasha sneered. "And what's with the tears."

I didn't realize that I'd been crying, so I quickly wiped them away. "I guess I'm just happy to see you."

"So much that you're crying?" Inuyasha asked curtly. Why did he always have to be so irritable when he was in human form. Can he not see that I've been worried sick about him.

I wiped away my tears before addressing him. "You jerk. You just left me."

Inuyasha's expression changed and he was suddenly staring at the cave's walls. "I'm sorry. I thought…"

"I know what you thought Inuyasha," I cut in. "I know you wanted to take Kikyo down by yourself…but…well…"

"Well, what Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

I sighed, not knowing what else to say. "Never mind Inuyasha, just forget I said anything about it."

He scowled, but said nothing more. I took this time to examine myself. The long sleeves of my uniform had be ripped and bandages were now wrapped around both of my arms. I thought back to the soul collectors and how they had bitten into my arms. How they had lifted me into the sky…

"Inuyasha."

He barely turned to look at me. "What is it."

My tone was soft as I spoke. "Thank you for saving me and for tending to my wounds."

He now fully turned to face me. His eyes weren't they're usual gold in his human form, but that same sad look was in them. "You're welcome Kagome."

There was silence again, and while it was very uncomfortable I didn't dare break it. There was a whole lot of things I wanted to tell him. There were unspoken words that I wanted to say, but…I couldn't tell him unless he was willing to open up to me.

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

My heart thudded in my chest. I hadn't expected him to say anything else for a while.

"And, I'm sorry for hurting you."

My mind blanked out, but I quickly regained my composure. "It's…it's okay Inuyasha. I understand now."

"You always were understanding," Inuyasha stated. "It can be pretty annoying sometimes."

I scowled at him. "Thanks a lot."

He chuckled a little. "I could never get why you'd be so understanding toward a half-demon. In a lot of ways it's foolish."

"Are you done Inuyasha," I sneered, my temper getting the better of me.

"But," he continued calmly, "I've finally figured it out."

I'm sure the expression on my face resembled shock because in the next second the half-demon was laughing at me." I tried to ignore it.

"What exactly, did you figure out."

He paused and his laughter quickly subsided. A few moments passed as he thought. He must have been trying to phrase what it was he was thinking. While this was going on, I observed him thoroughly. His eyes were locked on the ground at this particular moment. His body language screamed nervousness and annoyance as he thought.

"Well?" I asked, getting a bit impatient.

He sighed. "That's just who you are."

I blinked in confusion. He kept me waiting for that?

"What do you mean?"

He sighed again. I swear I've never heard him sigh so much in one day. He's beginning to sound like a broken record.

"You're a compassionate person," Inuyasha began. "You're don't judge someone on what they are, but who they are."

I was entirely confused by his change of tone. "I'm not following."

He scowled a bit. "Don't be an idiot Kagome. It doesn't suit you well."

It was my turn to sigh. "Aren't I already an idiot for loving you?"

Silence ensued once again. I waited for Inuyasha to break the silence, but it didn't seem like he was going to say anything else.

"Inuyasha…"

"You should probably get to sleep…"

"No way," I interrupted. "I know you Inuyasha. You'll try to leave while I'm sleeping."

A guilty blush filled his features. "Yeah, so what."

"You're not leaving me," I told him. "Not again."

There was more silence and then in a flash Inuyasha was sitting right next to me.

"Huh? Inu…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. His now rough lips had made me incapable of uttering another word. I tried to fight him off, but I slowly leaned into his kiss. I loved him, and that emotion was just too hard to fight.

He pulled away from me after a moment, but we weren't apart for long. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned onto his chest.

"Fine, have it your way Kagome," he whispered into my ear. "I'll never leave you again."

I smiled contently, but I wasn't entirely convinced. "Do you mean it."

"Yes," he replied. "Now sleep."

I reluctantly closed my eyes and let the dark void of nothingness take me.

* * *

A/N: The end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I have a poll up on my profile. I'm asking everyone to vote on which story you want done first. So…if you readers want this one done first/updated more, then please vote on the poll. I need to focus on one story and one story only. Thanks again and please forgive the long wait.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Enjoy the chapter everyone. Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Inuyasha belongs to me.

Chapter 10

(With Kagome)

Kagome awoke the next morning in the same position she'd been when she'd fallen asleep. She was surprised that Inuyasha had kept his word.

After a moment she hesitantly stared up at him. His hair had returned to its silver color and his dog ears had returned as well. Kagome smiled as she listened to him snore lightly as a devious scheme worked its way into her mind.

"_I haven't done this in a while_," she thought as she reached up and grabbed his ears. He woke up almost immediately.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked groggily.

Kagome blushed as she pulled her hands back. "Oh nothing, nothing at all Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever," he said as he released his grip on her. "Come on, we've got a big day ahead of us."

Kagome didn't like the sound of that. "Are you saying that…"

"We're going to have to put an end to Kikyo," Inuyasha interrupted. "By now she must have absorbed millions of human souls. At this point we can only assume that we're the only ones left in the area who can stop Kikyo."

"I hope Sango and the others are okay," Kagome stated aloud.

"Me too, but in case they're not, we have to take down Kikyo and make sure all the souls go back to where they belong."

"You're right," Kagome replied. "Still, we have no idea where to look."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Inuyasha inquired. "I've got a good idea of where she is."

* * *

(With Sango)

Sango and Miroku had been searching all night, but they found no sign of Kagome anywhere they looked. The sun was now high in the sky, the birds were busily chirping, and all seemed perfectly peaceful.

Too peaceful.

"This is bad Miroku," Sango stated uneasily. "Where do you think those soul collector's could have taken her?"

"Probably to Kikyo," Miroku replied. "But we have no way to find Kikyo without Kagome."

Sango sighed. "We should try to find Inuyasha. He knows Kikyo better than anyone and probably knows where she is. If we find him we'll be that much closer to finding Kikyo and Kagome."

"True, but what about Kohaku and Shippo," Miroku asked. "We can't just leave them at the village."

"I know, but I don't want to involve Kohaku in this mess with Kikyo," Sango told him. "I believe that he and Shippo will be safer with Kaede."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I suppose that's best."

Sango didn't respond. She was busy scanning the area below. The subtle wind chilled her face as the worried feelings within her grew. Miroku lightly touched her shoulder in order to reassure the demon slayer, but to no avail. Sango was a nervous wreck.

Miroku sighed, he was a nervous wreck too, but he didn't dare admit that to Sango. She needed him to be strong, so he continued to scan the area as he gently squeezed Sango's shoulder. He noticed that there was a slight blush on her face.

After a few more minutes, Miroku spotted two figures near a cave. One of them was wearing a red kimono and the other was wearing a school uniform.

"Sango, look down there," Miroku ordered excitedly. "I think that's Inuyasha and Kagome."

Sango turned her gaze toward the two figures. "It is them! Kirara, fly down there."

Kirara flew towards the two figures and it became clear after a few moments that it was indeed Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted as Kirara landed and Sango ran to hug Kagome.

"I'm glad that you're safe," Sango replied while she hugged Kagome. Miroku sighed in relief and Inuyasha chuckled to himself. However, all of them realized that they still had a huge issue to deal with.

Inuyasha in particular, was going to have to do something he never wanted to do. In his heart, he'd hoped that Kikyo would find peace within the life she lived even though it wasn't real. It was naïve of him to hope for something that would never happen. Kikyo was brought back against her will. She walked the Earth in sorrow and pain everyday. Her soul couldn't find peace. It hadn't been able to find peace while she'd been dead and it wouldn't be at peace now.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was going to have to push past his feelings. He didn't necessarily love Kikyo anymore, but he still cared about her. He certainly didn't have a desire to kill her, but what else could he do at this point?

Upon realizing this, Inuyasha's expression fell into a determined scowl. As Sango released Kagome from their hug, she caught that expression and understood what it meant.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "are you sure that you want to put an end to Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I never wanted to hurt Kikyo, but there's no way to save her now. We have no choice but to stop her."

Kagome narrowed her gaze at him. "And you want to do this alone?"

"I don't think I can do this alone."

Kagome gasped in surprise. She didn't think he'd want her there with him when he killed Kikyo.

"So then…"

"I need all of you to help me," Inuyasha cut in. The words didn't feel right on his tongue, but he didn't really care. It was important to do what needed to be done.

It was clear now, that Inuyasha had made his final decision.

* * *

Kikyo stood within Naraku's castle. It had become her fortress due to recent events that caused Naraku to be destroyed. The sacred jewel was whole again and in her hands. However, it was not pure as it had been earlier. The jewel was shrouded in a dark aura.

Naraku's essence within Kikyo had eventually overpowered her spiritual spell. Kikyo was still under control, but Naraku's evil was slowly seeping out of her. She realized quickly that she would have to grant her wish soon. Otherwise, Naraku would return and she would never find peace.

She raised one hand to her chest and closed her eyes. There was pure evil inside of her soul thanks to Naraku. His evil was feeding into her own evil feelings and that was making him more powerful.

Suddenly, hundreds of soul collectors entered the room where Kikyo stood. Souls of the dead and of the living were absorbed into her body. This caused the goodness in her soul to gain strength. The jewel began to turn back into its pure form. However, there was still a tint of darkness around it thanks to Kikyo's own selfish desire.

The desire to bring Inuyasha to the underworld with her.

"_I shall never allow Inuyasha to forget about me_."

It was with that thought that Kikyo smiled to herself. She opened her eyes and stepped out of the room and onto a balcony. The cold wind blew through her hair as she stared out at the horizon. Dark clouds were in the sky, signifying that a storm was about to rage through the countryside.

The sound of footsteps came from behind Kikyo. The priestess closed her eyes again.

"I told you that I was going to be the one to kill Inuyasha."

Kikyo smiled, but she didn't open her eyes. "Sesshomaru, I'm surprised that you found this castle."

"How could I not find it?" Sesshomaru asked. "This castle is wreaking in the scent of Naraku's demonic aura. I notice however that Naraku is nowhere to be found and souls of the living and dead are being gathered to this spot.

"So, you intend to stop me?" Kikyo asked. "Since when do you care about the world?"

Sesshomaru's expression changed slightly. "I don't, but without it there won't be anyone to conquer."

Kikyo already knew that the demon behind her was lying. His true purpose for being here was to save the soul of the little girl that now dwelled within her body. The priestess opened her eyes and turned to face the demon.

Within his eyes was a determined fire. His mind was obviously set on saving the little girl's soul. Kikyo chuckled.

"I don't see the humor in your situation Kikyo," Sesshomaru stated as he withdrew his sword from its sheath. "You're about to die."

"That's true," Kikyo replied as she continued to laugh. "But my blood won't be on your hands Sesshomaru."

"He isn't fighting alone," another voice cut in. Kikyo ceased her laughter even though she was still amused by the situation.

"Well, Kagura," Kikyo scoffed as she watched Kagura step in behind Sesshomaru. "So, you've decided to betray me?"

"I have my reasons," Kagura replied as she withdrew her fan. "Prepare to die."

Kikyo sighed in content, then out of nowhere she withdrew one arrow from the pack that was fastened to her back. In a flash, she had the bow in her hand and effortlessly fired. Kagura barely dodged it, but she saw the damage it dealt. The sacred arrow had left a trail on the floor and had blow a hole through the sliding door that led to the balcony. It also left a pretty huge hole in the wall within the room.

The wind began to blow harder as Kikyo smiled. Her hair had been loosely tied, but now the sashes that kept her hair in place blew away.

"You cannot defeat me," Kikyo stated as her hair blew around her pale face. "I'm invincible."

"We shall see," Sesshomaru replied as he lunged in for an attack. Kikyo dodged and watched as Kagura came in with her dancing blades attack. The priestess practically danced across the balcony as she dodged the attacks.

"She's fast," Kagura noted as she watched Kikyo land on the railing of the balcony after she'd attacked. Sesshomaru waved his sword in the air and sent a powerful attack in Kikyo's direction. Kikyo responded by firing an arrow. It cut straight through the blast and nearly pierced Sesshomaru's shoulder. However he continued to attack in an attempt to weaken the priestess. Kagura followed close behind just as Kikyo flew up to the roof of the castle.

As Kikyo landed, she clasped her hands together and then focused all her energy on a spiritual blast that come out from her palms. Sesshomaru noted this and fell back to the outer edge of the castle's roof.

However, Kagura didn't sense the demonic power as quickly as Sesshomaru had.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru called out, uncharacteristically trying to warn her of the danger. Unfortunately it was already too late for her.

"Goodbye, Kagura," Kikyo whispered while stretching out her hands. A light purple orb blasted from her palms as Kagura whipped up her Dance of Blades attack. Kikyo dodged the blades easily and it seemed that the blast had disappeared.

"Is that all you've got priestess?" Kagura asked as she geared up for another attack. "This is going to be simpler than I thought."

Kikyo smiled as Sesshomaru started to run toward Kagura.

"Kagura, move!"

He grabbed her and forced both of them out of the way of the orb that had been headed for Kagura. It's direction was slightly averted again.

"Dodging won't save you," Kikyo muttered while forcing another blast away from her palms. Kagura noted this and quickly forced Sesshomaru away from her. The orbs swiftly went through her chest.

"Darn it," Kagura stammered out, just as blood started seeping out of the two gapping holes in her chest. It felt as if her soul were about to be ripped out of her.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a mixed expression. He couldn't fathom why his heart was suddenly pounding in his chest. The pounding intensified as he watched Kagura fall toward the edge of the roof. He couldn't tear his gaze away even though he knew the distraction would cost him.

Kikyo, however did not attack again. She waited as Kagura fell off the roof and onto the balcony where she'd been standing earlier. She watched and waited while Sesshomaru stared down at Naraku's incarnation. The priestess glanced over as well. The sight was a gruesome one, but Kikyo did not flinch. She continually stared as Kagura's blood seeped out from her wounds and stained the wood on the balcony floor.

"_Now she will understand_," Kikyo thought with bitterness while Kagura struggled to stay alive. "_Freedom comes with a price. Protecting the ones you love comes with a price. All actions come with a price. The price for loving Sesshomaru shall be your life Kagura, just as the price for loving Inuyasha cost me mine. Sesshomaru will never be able to forget you now and I won't allow for Inuyasha to forget about me. He and I will be together forever._"

The priestess looked away and focused her gaze on Sesshomaru. His expression was blank again, but pain could be seem clearly in his golden eyes. Kikyo smiled.

"_He will never forget her and so Inuyasha will never forget me_."

On the balcony, Kagura was struggling to breath. She had gained freedom, but now her death was upon her. The demon of the wind tried her hardest to get air into her dismantled lungs, but it was a futile effort. Her heart was working overtime to keep her alive and the blood was flowing out of her body rapidly.

"_I guess it's over for me then_," she thought as her crimson eyes stared up to where Sesshomaru stood. She saw the pain in his eyes and smirked. "_So he did have a soft side after all_."

Kagura's eyes dimmed and then finally slipped closed. She breathed her last as her body began to disintegrate and disappear into the wind. Her soul was absorbed by Kikyo.

Sesshomaru now stared coldly at Kikyo. The wind was starting to pick up and the dark clouds seemed ominous as a few sprinkles of rain fell. The priestess pulled out her arrow just as Sesshomaru repositioned his sword.

"Prepare to die priestess," he stated.

Kikyo laughed. "I'm always prepared for death. After all I am the living dead."

"That's true," Sesshomaru replied. "You're a creature that's against nature."

"And your not?" Kikyo asked nonchalantly. "You are so hypocritical Sesshomaru."

The dog demon smirked evilly. "Enough of this foolish banter. The time for you to die is now!"

Kikyo closed her eyes as Sesshomaru lunged toward her. "I told you. I will not die by your hand."

* * *

_Within a few minutes the rain begun to fall more steadily. It wasn't pouring yet, but it would be within the hour._

_Our heroes, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were just a couple of miles away from Naraku's castle. Inuyasha had picked up on Kikyo's scent and on Naraku's demonic aura and both were leading them in the same direction. In a few minutes, the epic battle between Inuyasha and Kikyo would begin._

_As for Sesshomaru…he and Kikyo are still battling._

_However, Sesshomaru is losing._

_

* * *

_

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Tried to leave it at a cliffy, but I'm having issues with this story in general. When I first started I had loads of ideas, but now I'm in a state of complete writer's block for this story. I'll try my best to finish it, but there will be late updates.


End file.
